Generally, a diesel engine uses a turbocharger system to increase the pressure of the air drawn by the engine. The turbocharger is operated by exhaust gas in order to pressurize, or boost, intake air. In a conventional turbocharger system, the rotating speed of the turbine is determined by the amount of exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold. When an engine is rotating slowly it produces less exhaust and, thus, the intake air cannot be compressed because the exhaust pressure is low. The turbine also resists rotating faster through friction and inertia. Consequently, at times, the torque developed by the engine may not be satisfactory due to low boost pressure.